Never Give In
by dax-fox
Summary: Awareness of his own mortality is becoming a heavy chain on Alec's soul. Time is an unconquerable foe but can Magnus give him the hope to believe in their future together?


_Author's Note: I do not own either of these characters or The Mortal Instruments series._

Hot breath tumbled down the back of his shirt. It was Alec's breath. In and out, his chest moved against Magnus' own. Their hearts fluttered gently in time with one another. They were at peace.

"I love you, oh, so much. " Magnus whispered.

Alec's long fingers gripped Magnus' shirt tighter until a chunk of it was caught in his fists. His breathing grew harsher and his heart beat faster.

"What's the matter?"

Alec silently burrowed his head in to Magnus's chest.

"Come on, you can tell me anything Alec-"Anxiety rang clear in his voice.

Alec pushed away, breaking their embrace. "I'm fine."

He turned his back on Magnus, but Magnus could see him swiftly brush the back of his hand under his glassy blue eyes. The sun was already fading away in to the darkness and the room was growing dim. Wading through the lengthening shadows, Magnus walked slowly over to his lover. He did not speak; instead he placed his hands on the young man's shoulders and massaged them gently with his powerful hands.

Alec's breathing grew deeper and more prolonged. His head tipped backwards gently as he looked to the ceiling where cardboard stars covered in golden glitter hung from dusty bits of string. Every so often they would spin of their own accord, left then right, and the dying sun would make them shine as if they really were celestial objects dragged indoors to be enjoyed by Magnus and Alec alone.

"Sometimes... I wish that we could be together forever. That our time will never end...That when you say you love me you can say that I'll be in your heart until the end of time... But I know that it's not possible. I know you will always try to remember me, I-I know that. But thats just it, one day I will just be a memory. There is no forever for us. I will die one day and that will be the end of it all, but not for you."

Magnus was taken aback by Alec's dreamy tone but his hands continued to move in soothing circles along Alec's shoulder blades as if they were independent of his control, masters of their own mechanisms.

Everything fell to silence again, apart from the ticking clock that hung above the fireplace. Every tick seemed to mock them. It made Alec's fists clench tighter as he heard the clock continue, Time's awful reminder that his life was dwindling away with every passing second. More than anything else he felt frustrated, cheated. What was Time's right to decide his fate? Who gave Time the power to steal away your youth and your vitality, like a filthy leach? Time was intangible and fluid. At least a demon was traceable, at least demons had weaknesses. How do you defeat time? _You don't..._ Alec thought, with a despairing acceptance. His eyelids slid down and he let himself fall in to his own darkness.

Magnus felt Alec's muscles tense and then loosen beneath his touch. He sighed deeply. Gazing at the clock, his lips twitched as if he were about to speak but no sound came. But he continued to stare at the menacingly bland face of his enemy. Time could not touch him directly but it could take away the things that made his life worth living. Despite all his power and knowledge Magnus Bane, High warlock of Brooklyn suddenly felt like the weakest creature in the world. Then he saw glitter float all around him, he looked up and saw the glitter falling from the spinning stars as if it was raining fairy dust. The world suddenly seemed... brighter.

His hands stopped moving.

"Never give in."

The words had rolled out like a murmur. Alec almost missed it. It was such a small phrase but it meant everything. His eyes flicked open and took in the world again anew. As if he had never seen anything before. Nothing was mundane. Everything was vibrant.

His right hand reached up to his left shoulder and found Magnus' warm hand resting there. He held it tightly and looked over his shoulder. An uncontrollable smile crept over his lips. Slowly Magnus clutched Alec's hand back and he spun the young Shadowhunter around until they were face to face.

"Never give in." Alec said.

Magnus brushed Alec's dark strands of hair out of his eyes and watched the shadows of the spinning stars dance across the walls. Then he met Alec's gaze and a smile tugged at the corner of his mouth. A light laugh slipped between his lips.

Gravity seemed to pull them together and they stood once again within each other's arms. But this time they couldn't take their eyes off of each other.

" Never."

Magnus' cat like eyes flashed with passion. "Alec, nobody has control over our destiny. Our future is a blank page for us to write, paint and create, together. People may try and spoil the story for you, but never give in to their lies, because they don't know anything. Only _we_ know and that is more than enough. I see myself standing right here, with you forever. You see that too don't you? So that's how it is going to be. Forget about everything else. We'll make it happen the way we want it to. Trust me. No matter what"

His lips parted and sought out Alec's own and all the stars in the night sky seemed to shine just for them. And for a little bit, just a few moments, the clock seemed to stop ticking and the only sounds they could hear were their own heart beats .

_Never give in._


End file.
